


mjölnir

by captainstarspangled



Series: when team members make peter cry [14]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt Peter Parker, Hurt/Comfort, Kid Peter Parker, Protective Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-18 23:33:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14862410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainstarspangled/pseuds/captainstarspangled
Summary: Peter is told that Thor is the only one who can lift the hammer because he's absolutely and 100% good hearted.Peter thinks he's a bad kid because he can't lift Mjölnir.





	mjölnir

**Author's Note:**

> i love each and every single one of you! for making me feel so majorly appreciated and for just genuinely being beautiful human beings.

Peter had been adopted at four years old. Tony had been trying to adopt for two years and after a year of tested sobriety and parenting courses he’d finally been qualified by the protective child services. The perfect kid hadn’t come his way for the time until he’d met Peter, and by then, he already had a thing going on with Steve. 

But it’s not like the Captain didn’t love his adoptive (step?) son upon looking him in the eyes for the first time when Tony had brought him home initially. 

Steve had quickly become pops, and the other Avengers became aunts and uncles. They were pretty much convinced that Peter had been an angel sent to earth. 

He was following straight in his pops’ footsteps regarding righteousness, and in dad’s footsteps regarding genius thinking. 

One day, he would be a bright and extremely socially minded billionaire, just what the world needs at times like these. 

After the party at the Avengers tower before Ultron was released, during which Peter had been allowed to stay up by dad, he lay on the couch sleeping deeply. 

Obviously, because it was three in the morning and definitely way past the 7-year-old’s bedtime. 

Funnily enough, he woke up as the couch was lowered a bit with Natasha sitting down next to him. 

He quickly got up and sat down on his aunt’s lap leaning his back against her chest. 

The conversation about Thor’s hammer broke out at one point. “Why are you the only one who can lift it, uncle Thor?” 

“Because I’m worthy, young one.” 

“What does that mean?” 

“It means that he is nicer than all of us,” Bruce said. “There’s not an evil thought in his brain at all and he just uses it for the best of the universe.” 

While the others were trying to lift the hammer, Natasha whispered to Peter: “You could probably lift it without even trying.” And Peter smiled at her but had been almost asleep, so he decided to just not try it right then. 

He woke again a few hours later, tucked into his bed tightly. 

It was only 7 in the morning, but Peter always got up then. He was a kid, he couldn’t sleep any longer. 

Dumm-E was cleaning the common room and doing a bad job at it. Mjölnir still lay on the table, unmoved by anyone. 

Peter remembered what Natasha had told him the night before, and he walked towards the table, placed both hands on the handle of the hammer and pulled. 

The relic didn’t bulge. Peter pulled again, harder this time, but the hammer remained unmoved. 

‘There’s not an evil thought in his brain at all.’ Peter had been very convinced that he wasn’t evil, and that he loved everyone around him. 

Peter ran to his parents’ bedroom. He was a sensitive kid, tears already in his eyes. He thought if he really had just one evil thought in his brain, he would end up becoming one of the villains his parents were fighting on a daily basis. 

He lay down between Steve’s and Tony’s legs and cried quietly. It took a while until pops awoke, usually being the first one to do so, and he took Peter by his armpits and pulled him up between him and his husband.

Peter turned to lie on his back and looked at pops, tears all over his face. 

“What’s wrong baby boy?” For all Steve knew, anything could’ve happened. He may have had a bad dream, or broken something, or even wet the bed. Yet the actual answer to that question made him suppress a chuckle. 

“I couldn’t lift Mewmew.” 

Steve freed his hand from beneath his blanket and used it to wipe away his son’s tears. “And that’s got you so upset because?” 

“I don’t want to be bad,” Peter said in a thin voice, and made his father’s previous work obsolete. 

“Oh Peter,” Steve said and lifted him up on top of him, letting the boy’s head rest on his chest. “Look, none of us can lift Mjölnir. Thor is the only one because he’s not from earth.” He streaked the boy’s soft curls. 

“But what if it spreads and I become really bad?”

“Look boo. Having a bad thought in your brain is per definition a defense mechanism. You won’t let people do to you what may truly hurt you, because your intention is otherwise. For Thor’s matter, he’s strong enough not to get physically hurt, okay?” Actually, Steve had no idea why Peter couldn’t lift the hammer, and this was actually just his own interpretation of what was going on. 

Peter nodded. “Besides that, I was pretty sure you could lift it too, and even just people thinking that makes you the greatest kid ever.”

The boy wiped his face on Steve’s white shirt and lay there, listening to his pops’ heart beat and watching his dad sleep peacefully.

**Author's Note:**

> maybe just maybe that note at the beginning was the rest of mdma in my blood from last night speaking. but I still love all of you!


End file.
